The Truth is
by hikaaxrii
Summary: Natsu dan Lisanna adalah teman masa kecil. Sejak kepergian Lissana, Lucy menjadi orang yang paling dekat dengan Natsu. Hal ini membuat Lucy suka kepada Natsu, tetapi kenyataan berkata lain. Lisanna kembali dari Edolas, dan tentu saja Lisanna akrab lagi dengan Natsu. Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Lucy dan Natsu? NaLu one-shot


Warning: ooc, miss typo, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Summary:

Natsu dan Lisanna adalah teman masa kecil. Sejak kepergian Lissana, Lucy menjadi orang yang paling dekat dengan Natsu. Hal ini membuat Lucy suka kepada Natsu, tetapi kenyataan berkata lain. Lisanna kembali dari Edolas, dan tentu saja Lisanna akrab lagi dengan Natsu. Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Lucy dan Natsu?

The Truth is . . .

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku ke Fairy Tail setelah sebelumnya berpetualang dari Edolas. Tentu saja aku sangat berharap dapat bertemu dengan semua, maka itu hari ini aku menuju ke guild lebih pagi dari biasanya. "Prak!" aku membuka pintu bangunan yang memiliki papan bertuliskan "FAIRY TAIL".

Aku masuk ke dalam guild dan kulihat semua sedang bahagia dan berpesta pora. Kulihat dari kejauhan kalau Natsu sedang bercanda gurau dengan seseorang yang berambut putih seperti Mira dan Elfman. Jangan-jangan itu Lisanna... Aku berjalan menuju bar guild dan duduk terdiam.

"Lucyyy!"teriak seekor kucing berwarna biru. Aku hanya menoleh sedikit dan menghela napas.

"Ada apa?"tanyaku pelan.

"LUCEE, LISANNA SUDAH KEMBALI!"teriak yang tak lain dan tak bukan pria berambut pink yang bernama Natsu sambil merangkul pundakku.

"Halo Lucy, namaku Lisanna. Natsu menceritakan banyak hal tentangmu. Semoga kita bisa berteman akrab!"ucap Lisanna tersenyum sambil menyodorkan tangan ke arahku.

"Ah iya, Lisanna."ucapku sambil membalas senyuman Lisanna kemudian menggenggam tangannya. Lisanna memang seperti yang dikatakan Natsu dan yang lainnya. Ia manis, baik, dan cantik.

"LUCEE, aku akan pergi menjalankan misi dengan Lisanna."lapor Natsu.

"Iya, Lucy. Boleh kan kalau Natsu pergi misi berdua bersamaku?"tanya Lisanna sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Lisanna."jawabku membalas senyum Lisanna.

"Lucy memang baik!"ucap Lisanna.

"Ayo, Natsu!"lanjut Lisanna.

"DAH,LUCEE! Ayo Happy!"teriak Natsu semangat sambil berjalan keluar.

"Aye,sir! Dah Lucy!"ucap Happy.

Akhirnya keluarga kecil (Natsu, Lissana, dan Happy) tersebut menjalankan misi. Sebenarnya aku agak sedih karena Natsu meninggalkanku, tapi aku tak boleh menjadi seorang yang egois karena aku

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

menyukainya.

"Ada apa Lucy? Kau kelihatan tidak semangat."tanya Mira.

"Dia pasti sedang merindukan nakamanya yang baru saja menjalankan misi."jawab Cana yang sedang mabuk. Segaris warna merah muncul di kedua pipiku saat Cana mengatakan hal itu.

"Eh, ti..tidak. Aduh, sepertinya cuaca hari ini sedang kurang baik. Rasanya gerah."jawabku menunduk untuk menutupi merahnya pipiku sambil mengerakkan tanganku seperti kipas.

"Benar. Panas ya, Lucy. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau mau mengambil misi?"tanya Mira kepada Lucy.

"Iya, aku akan mengambil misi solo."jawabku.

Sebenarnya aku tidak suka menjalankan misi solo, tapi semua sedang sibuk. Natsu & Happy dengan Lissana, Levy dengan Gajeel, Gray dengan Juvia, Erza sebenarnya sendiri tetapi aku tidak akan seberani itu untuk menjalankan misi hanya berdua dengannya. Aku berjalan menuju papan misi dan mencari misi yang sesuai denganku. Hmmm... Wah, Misi ini cukup mudah! Misi membereskan rumah seorang jutawan. Imbalannya juga besar, 1.500.000 jewel. Aku bisa membayar uang sewa bulan ini dan seterusnya.

Aku mengambil kertas misi dan memberikannya kepada Mira, kemudian aku keluar dari guild dan menuju ke rumah jutawan dengan kereta. Akhirnya setelah 2 jam di kereta, aku sampai di rumah jutawan. Saat aku masuk ke dalam rumah jutawan, aku dibuat terkagum-kagum karena rumahnya benar-benar sangat besar.

"Kau dari Fairy Tail kan?"tanya jutawan itu. Aku mengiyakan apa yang ia tanyakan.

"Tolong bersihkan seluruh bagian rumah ini termasuk barang-barangnya! Saya akan pergi. Apabila sudah selesai, cukup bilang kepada orang yang di sana dan dia akan memberimu imbalan."jelas jutawan yang kemudian pergi.

Daripada membuang waktu, aku segera memanggil Gemini. Gemini berubah menjadi aku dan kami berdua memanggil Virgo dan Aries. Setelah 6 jam berlalu, misiku baru dapat kuselesaikan. Ini semua berkat Gemini, Virgo, dan Aries. Terima kasih ya, Gemini, Virgo, Aries!

Fiuuh... Lelahnya. Setelah sampai di rumah, aku langsung berendam di bathtub dan membayangkan apa saja yang dilakukan Natsu dan Lisanna seharian ini. Kalau diperhatikan, mereka memang cocok, tapi aku... Ah, sudahlah buang pikiran egois. Mereka berdua kan teman kecil. Sudah pasti mereka rindu saat-saat bersama.

Aku keluar dari bathtub setelah berada di bathtub selama 45 menit. Aku mengeringkan tubuhku dan memakai pakaian tidur. Kulihat ranjang di kamarku tidak menunjukkan adanya laki-laki berambut pink dan kucing biru. Ya, mereka tidak ke sini. Memang menyebalkan saat keringat mereka menempel di ranjangku, tapi entah kenapa saat mereka tidak datang ke sini, terasa ada yang kurang.

Esok hari

Hari ini seperti biasa aku pergi menuju guild dan seperti dugaanku, Natsu sedang bersama dengan Lisanna. Memang baik kalau Natsu dekat dengan Lisanna karena Natsu dan Gray jadi jarang bertengkar, tapi sejak mereka dekat, aku selalu merasa kesepian. Aku berjalan menuju bar tanpa menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Hai, Lucy!"sapa Mira.

"Hai, Mira!"balasku.

"LUCEE! Kau sudah datang!"teriak Natsu sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Ya begitulah."ucapku.

"Lucy, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Bisakah kita bicara?"tanya Lisanna.

"Aye! Lissana sudah menunggumu dari tadi."kata Happy.

"Bicara? Baiklah."ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo ikut aku, Lucy! Natsu, Happy, tunggu di sini ya!"ajak Lisanna sambil menggandengku.

Taman Magnolia

Akhirnya kami sampai di Taman Magnolia. Aku dan Lisanna duduk di bangku taman. Aku pun memulai pembicaraan berhubung aku sangat penasaran dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Lisanna?"tanyaku kepada Lisanna.

"Begini, apa kau tahu kalau aku dan Natsu pernah berjanji?"kata Lisanna yang berbalik tanya kepadaku. Janji antara Lisanna dan Natsu sewaktu kecil kalau tidak salah Lisanna akan menjadi istri Natsu di masa depan.

"Iya, aku tahu, memang kenapa?"jawabku dan bertanya lagi kepada Lisanna.

"Apa kau percaya kalau Natsu akan menepati janjinya padaku?"tanya Lisanna sambil menunduk.

"Maksudmu?"ucapku bingung.

"Aku suka kepada Natsu. Aku ingin menepati janjiku. Apakah menurutmu Natsu akan menepati janjinya hidup bersama denganku?"tanya Lisanna dengan wajah yang memerah.

"A..aku tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin kalau Natsu sudah membuat janji, ia pasti akan menepatinya."jawabku pelan.

"Be..Benarkah?"tanya Lisanna semangat dengan wajah merah.

"Tentu saja. Natsu terlihat nyaman bersamamu. Sepertinya kalian saling menyukai."jawabku dengan nada mendukung hubungan mereka berdua.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak salah bertanya kepadamu, Lucy. Kau memang orang yang baik. Aku mau ke guild untuk membicarakan soal janji ini kepada Natsu. Terima kasih banyak ya, Lucy!"kata Lisanna berseri-seri sambil memelukku, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkanku dan menuju guild.

Setelah kepergian Lisanna, aku memejamkan mataku dan menyenderkan tulang punggungku di bangku taman untuk membuat diriku serileks dan senyaman mungkin. Semua yang baru saja kualami membuatku stress.

"Tik...tik...tik..."tetes air jatuh ke wajahku dan membangunkanku dari dunia mimpi. Ternyata aku tertidur.

"ZDAARRR!"bunyi petir mengagetkanku dan hujan juga semakin deras, tapi aku tidak berniat untuk melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah. Aku teringat tentang semua hal yang kulakukan sebelum aku tertidur. Aku menyukai Natsu, tapi aku mendukung orang lain untuk bersamanya, betapa bodohnya aku.

"Ah, kenapa air mataku keluar? Haha..."kataku pelan sambil tertawa pahit.

Aku bangkit dari bangku dan menatap langit sambil merentangkan tanganku.

Kenapa ya aku bisa menyukai Natsu?

Kenapa orang yang pertama kali membawaku ke guild adalah Natsu?

Kenapa bukan yang lain?

Sejuta pertanyaan muncul di benakku tentang Natsu dan air mataku mengalir deras, sederas hujan yang kurasakan.

Bolehkah aku berharap Natsu juga menyukaiku?

Sebuah permintaan egois hanya untuk kali ini saja dan untuk terakhir kalinya. Sepertinya aku sudah sampai pada batasku. Tubuhku terasa berat dan perlahan-lahan jatuh menuju tanah yang berair.

"-cee...Lucee...Lucee..."

Kenapa harus panggilan nama itu yang kudengar? Bahkan di saat aku sudah mencapai batasku, hanya Natsu yang terakhir kulihat & kudengar.

Selamat tinggal Natsu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semoga kau bahagia dengan Lisanna...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itulah harapan terakhirku untukmu...

Hangat. Itulah yang kurasakan saat aku tersadar. Aku membuka mataku dan aku sudah berbaring di atas ranjang. Kulihat Natsu di sampingku yang mengeluarkan api untuk menghangatkanku.

"Na..Natsu."ucapku gugup.

"LUCEE! Kau sudah bangun? Kau kenapa berada di luar saat hujan?"tanya Natsu yang menyerbuku dengan pertanyaan.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin menyegarkan diri saja."jawabku sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Huh,dasar aneh kau Luce!"umpat Natsu kepadaku.

"Luce, bangun dan bersandar dengan bantal."lanjut Natsu.

"Untuk apa?"tanyaku bingung.

"Sudah lakukan saja!"jawab Natsu sambil menunjukkan senyum khasnya kepadaku. Segaris warna merah muncul di pipiku.

Aku menuruti apa yang Natsu katakan. Natsu kemudian menuju dapur dan kembali dengan nampan. Di atas nampan terlihat sebuah mangkuk yang mengeluarkan uap panas. Natsu duduk dan menyendokkan apa yang terdapat di mangkuk.

"Ayo, makan! Ini bubur buatanku. Buka mulutmu. Aaa..."kata Natsu sambil menyodorkan sendok ke mulutku. Aku ingin mengikuti apa yang Natsu katakan, tapi aku teringat soal Lisanna.

"Kenapa, Lucee? Terlihat tidak enak ya?"tanya Natsu dengan cemas.

"Ano, b..bukan begitu, tapi kalau Lisanna melihat, ini pasti akan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman."jelasku pada Natsu sambil menunduk. Natsu mengembalikan sendok ke dalam mangkuk.

"Hah? Maksudmu apa, Luce? Kesalahpahaman?"tanya Natsu tak mengerti.

"Emm...m..maksudku kau dengan Lisanna kan sudah berpacaran, mungkin saja Lisanna akan cemburu kalau melihatmu menyuapiku."jawabku sambil menunduk untuk menutupi garis merah di wajahku.

"Pa..pacaran? Aku dan Lisanna?"tanya Natsu gugup. Segaris warna merah muncul sedikit di pipi Natsu.

"Ya. Bukankah kau dan Lisanna pacaran?"tanyaku berbalik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAHAHA... Kau lucu, Lucee! Aku dan Lisanna mana mungkin berpacaran. Kami hanya berteman."terang Natsu.

"Ta..tapi kan Li-"ucapanku terpotong karena Natsu.

"Baiklah, aku akan ceritakan untukmu, Lucee, tapi kau harus menghabiskan bubur buatanku terlebih dahulu."kata Natsu. Aku setuju dan mulai makan apa yang Natsu suapkan kepadaku.

"Oke, Lucee. Seperti yang sudah aku katakan. Karena kau sudah menghabiskan bubur buatanku, aku akan menceritakannya."ucap Natsu. Aku pun mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Natsu dengan seksama.

Flashback

Saat itu, aku dan Gray sedang bertarung.

"OY, ICE CUBE!"teriakku.

"APA KAU, FLAME HEAD?"balas Gray.

"AYO BERTAR-"teriakanku terpotong karena kedatangan Lisanna. Lisanna berlari ke arahku.

"Natsu, ikut aku! Ada yang perlu kubicarakan."ajak Lisanna sambil menarikku keluar dari guild. Aku mau tak mau ikut dengan Lisanna. Lisanna membawaku hutan tempat dimana kami sering main bersama.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Lisanna?"tanyaku bingung.

"Apa kau masih mengingat janji kita?"tanya Lisanna malu-malu.

"Janji? Janji apa?"tanyaku.

"Aku ingin hidup bersama denganmu, Natsu."kata Lisanna dengan wajah memerah.

"Apa? Kau sedang bercanda kan?"tanyaku dengan wajah sedikit merah.

"Tidak, aku benar-benar menyukaimu dan ingin hidup bersamamu, Natsu."teriak Lissana dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Li..Lisanna..."jawabku gugup.

"Jawab Natsu! Kau harus konsisten kalau menjadi seorang laki-laki!"tegas Lissana.

"Gomen Lisanna. Aku tidak bisa."jawabku sambil menunduk.

"Ada yang kau sukai?"tanya Lisanna pucat.

"A..aku tidak tahu, tapi saat bersamanya, aku merasa nyaman. Saat ia sedih, aku merasa hal yang sama. Saat ia terluka, aku merasa kesal karena tak dapat melindunginya, dan saat dia bersama dengan orang lain, aku merasakan perasaan aneh, dan ingin marah. Apa itu menyukai?"tanyaku.

"Bukan."jawab Lisanna singkat.

"Oo...jadi bukan."kataku,

"Tapi itu mencintai."lanjut Lisanna.

"Hah? Ternyata lebih jauh dari yang kuduga."kataku setelah mendengar ucapan Lisanna.

"Boleh kutahu siapa dia?"tanya Lisanna.

"Dia..."jawabku

end flashback

"Hey, kenapa tidak dilanjutkan?"tanyaku kecewa.

"Soal itu, ra-ha-si-a. Hehehe"jawab Natsu sambil menunjukkan senyuman khasnya.

"Huuh, bukankah teman itu tempat berbagi? Seharusnya kau memberitahuku."kataku setengah memaksa sambil cemberut.

"Tidak bisa. Itu ra-ha-si-a. Hehehe... Ngomong-ngomong, kau punya orang yang kau sukai?"tanya Natsu kepadaku.

"Soal itu..."aku terdiam. Mana mungkin aku bilang kalau yang kusukai adalah dia.

"Jadi?"tanya Natsu lagi.

"Soal itu...ra-ha-si-a."jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Luce! Kau jahat!"kata Natsu dengan wajah memelas.

"Terserah."ucapku sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Jadi tak ada balasan untuk orang yang telah membawamu dan menyelamatkanmu dari hujan deras dan masuk angin?"tanya Natsu dengan wajah mengejek.

"Aku juga lelah lho menggendongmu ke sini."lanjut Natsu masih dengan wajah mengejek.

"Jadi kau tidak ikhlas membantuku & sekarang meminta imbalan?"tanyaku balik.

"Bukan begitu, Lucee. Aku minta maaf, Lucee. Baiklah kuberitahu."jawab Natsu dengan wajah memelas.

"Tak perlu kalau kau tak mau. Ngomong-ngomong aku mau cuci muka dulu ya."ucapku sambil tersenyum. Memang sedikit menyesal dengan apa yang baru aku ucapkan, tapi lebih baik daripada memaksa Natsu untuk memberitahuku. Aku bangkit dari ranjangku dan hendak melangkah menuju kamar mandi, namun langkahku terhenti karena Natsu menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiriku. Aku terkejut dan tidak mengira kalau Natsu akan menahanku.

"Yang kusukai adalah kau, Luce."ucap Natsu. Aku merasa wajahku terasa panas dan kuyakin mukaku sangat merah sekarang. Aku berbalik melihat Natsu dan kulihat Natsu menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang juga sangat merah.

"Apa kau menyukaiku, Lucee?"lanjutnya lagi. Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang, ini seperti mimpi, tapi kurasa ini bukan mimpi karena aku dapat merasakan hangatnya genggaman tangan Natsu.

"Ano.. Apa jawabanmu, Luce?"tanya Natsu yang kini mulai menoleh dan menatap wajahku. Kutatap mata Natsu dalam-dalam.

"A..aku juga."jawabku pelan sambil menundukkan wajahku.

"APA? LUCEE!"teriak Natsu senang yang kemudian memelukku.

"Hey Natsu!"teriakku karena malu.

"Aku tak menyangka, Lucee!"teriak Natsu sambil menunjukkan senyum yang berbeda dari senyum khasnya.

"Begitu juga aku."ucapku sambil membalas senyuman.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Happy?"lanjutku.

"Dia sedang dengan Charla. Ayo kita ke guild!"ajak Natsu sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"Oke, tapi izinkan aku untuk mencuci muka dan mengganti baju."kataku dengan senyum.

"Baiklah! Aku tunggu kau di luar!"teriak Natsu sambil melepas genggaman tangannya.

Suatu keberuntungan orang yang kusukai juga menyukaiku. And, the truth is . . . I love Natsu and Natsu loves me back. Trust your love, because we don't know when miracle comes to us.

hikaaxrii My first one shot! I think I'm not good to write romantic or hurt & comfort genre story. But, hope u like it.

Sorry for my weakness. Maybe I'm not so good in description characters and there're so many dialogues. Apologize

need reviews & critics! No flame, okay?


End file.
